The Only Thing that Mattered
by AnimeWolfGirl9
Summary: Yeul knew the fate of the Farseers, but she sometimes wondered; what was the purpose of the life she was living? She soon knew the answer. One-shot Noel X Yeul


Hi everyone! AnimeWolfGirl9 here! I decided to make a little One-shot for Final Fantasy XIII-2. The pairing is Noel X Yeul (please no flames, I just think it's cute and I didn't see any pairings like this in the archive). This is in Yeul's perspective (the Yeul from Noel's future). Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy XIII-2. Everything belongs to it's owners.**

* * *

She knew that this was her destiny. She knew that it was, since it had been for all the Farseer seeresses before her. But sometimes she wondered; why is the short life that she must live worth living? She had seen almost every one of their time die; all except Caius, Noel, and herself. She knew that she would join those who had left. She knew Caius would leave, but one question remained: what would become of Noel?

Her friend and someday protector, but Yeul knew that even though Noel did want to become her protector, he did not want to kill Caius. He had often confided in her about his thoughts, fears, dreams, and many other things, but this was the one thing that she knew he was certain on.

He had told her that he didn't understand why there couldn't be two guardians. Some part of her locked away- possibly the person she would have been if she wasn't bound by fate- agreed with him, but the other part- the one that bound her to her fate as a seeress- made her understand why; but she could never explain it to Noel, it was just too complicated for him to understand.

He had always been so thoughtful, even remembering that it was her fifteenth birthday. He had went out that morning to hunt, coming back saying that he had caught something special for her birthday. Noel had wanted to bring her through a Time Gate to let her see the world. She had been happy at that, but she knew that even as they were speaking; Caius would soon leave.

Her prediction had been correct; later that day, Noel came to her and told her that Caius had left through a Time Gate. She had accepted the news, and she could tell that Noel knew that she had already known, but once again he was caring enough to make sure that she was alright. After they had eaten the "surprise" that Noel had caught, she went to the shrine of the Farseers.

She hadn't expected to see anything, but a vision came; one that filled her with happiness for Noel. She saw a girl with Noel, one that she knew instantly was like herself, possessing the Eyes of Etro. She saw the girl and her friend traveling through the Time Gates, fixing the Paradoxes, and stopping Caius. Some part of her was saddened at that, Caius being stopped from achieving his dream, no matter how horrible it was. But she knew that Caius had to be stopped, or else the past world would be ruined. She also saw the fate that awaited the girl, not one unlike her own that was soon approaching.

She felt herself growing weak, and some part of her mind was aware of a hand on her arm. When she fell back and was caught in someone's arms, she instantly knew who: Noel, the one who always was so caring for her. Despite the fact that her life was ending, she felt happy. Strangely happy for the one holding her, for the adventures that he would soon have.

She felt wet tears fall onto her and looked up, seeing Noel start to cry. She felt a calm come over her, knowing that if she didn't tell him what she had to now that she would never get to; that her friend would not be filled with the hope that she wished to fill him with at her words. Right then and there, she promised him that they would meet again, before the calm overcame every sense of her being.

She knew that her life was over, but she would watch him. She was currently watching him and the events that she had seen that day unfold. She had found her answer. Noel, the one who was always looking after her, even now trying to find a way to stop Caius. She knew that she had promised to him that she would see him again. She would wait for the right time, knowing that Noel would need all the hope he could have in the dark times ahead.

Then she would fulfill her promise to him. No, not just _him_, to Noel, to the only thing that ever mattered. And see him again she would, knowing full well that he was the only thing that mattered to her.

* * *

I know, I'm sorry there is no dialogue, but this is more of a reflection. This is a semi prequel to my fanfiction "Lingering Doubts" that will be starting sometime this year. So, please don't flame me and I hope you enjoyed! Please review!

-AnimeWolfGirl9


End file.
